superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sexuality
married woman.As seen in Cave Carson # 3 (2017).]] tries to have sexual intercourse with Jayna.As seen in The New Adventures of the Wonder Twins: Make-Out Mountain (2007).]] Sexuality typically referred to the bonding of male and female, engaging in physical and emotional acts which are referred to as sexual acts. They were done for both pleasure and procreation. Most humans, animals and aliens had sex. Most species were able to reproduce by having sex. It was common for humans and some other races in the universe to engage in sexual relations after marriage, although this custom wasn't always practiced among the majority of the species. Prostitution is the crime in which one exchanges money for some type of sexual services. The reason that Oliver Queen was lost at sea and ended up on Starfish Island, was because he had jumped overboard, because while he was on the yacht, he was having sex with the wife of a very jealous husband, who begins shooting at him with a gun in anger.As seen in Cave Carson # 3 (2017). A sexual attraction, often called a "crush," is what draws one to engage in such activity. Wendy and Marvin used an android-assembling kit to create an android poodle, hoping that their captor, the android Wonder Dog, would be attracted to her. The real Wonder Dog was also attracted to the poodle. He almost ran after her until Marvin told him she isn't for him.As seen in The Androids (1973). Ronnie Raymond had a strong crush on Wonder Woman, but Martin Stein told him she was too old for him. They obviously didn't engage in sexual relations, but Wonder Woman did give Firestorm a kiss.As seen in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One) and Part Two (1984). Darkseid was also obsessed with Wonder Woman, desiring her to be his mate, having her serve as his queen. But Wonder Woman had no such sexual attraction toward Darkseid, and even if she did, she would have never became his queen due to the fact that he is an evil supervillain.As seen in The Bride of Darkseid, Part 1 and 2, and multiple other episodes. Pregnant Point and Make-Out Mountain was a couple of popular places for sexually active teenagers. The Wonder Twins once were called to rescue a couple teens from falling off the cliff into Copperview Canyon. Jayna mentions they should also rescue the teens from "being sexually active before they are mature enough to handle it."As seen in Makeout Mountain (2007). While on the way to save the teens at Make-Out Mountain, an eagle attempted to have sex with Jayna while she was in the form of an eagle, but Jayna resisted the bird that was sexually molesting her, however, they were delayed and unable to save the teens before they were killed from falling off the cliff.As seen in Makeout Mountain (2007). Art, photos and videos that depict images of sex are often referred to as pornography. Forcing someone to have sex is a crime called rape. Sexual activities with one's self is called masturbation. See also *Handjob *Marriage *Masturbation *Pornography *Prostitution *Rape References External Links *Sex at the DC Database *Sexuality at Wikipedia Category:Biology Category:Sexuality Category:Love